


Dreams come true

by chrissy1305



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy1305/pseuds/chrissy1305
Summary: For Mari-chan. I hope you like it. <3





	Dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> For Mari-chan. I hope you like it. <3

A content smile on his face, Aiba cuddled a bit closer to his boyfriend. The two of them were sitting at the beach, watching the sunset.

“I’m so glad you came back.” Aiba whispered. He took Sho’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Sho let out a small laugh and nodded. “I’m back for 3 months already and you’re still saying this. But I’m glad too. I don’t understand how I was able to leave in the first place. I missed you so much during these 6 months.”

“It was your dream. And I still feel guilty that you came back just because of me.”

Sho moved a bit, so Aiba had to take his head of his shoulder. The older man looked at his boyfriend with a frown.

“Why do you feel guilty? Yes, I came back because of you. But it was my decision. I could have never stayed that far away from you for longer. Being overseas made me realize how much I love you and that you are the most important person in the world to me. I want to stay with you. Forever.”

Tears started to brim in Aiba’s eyes and he blinked them away.

“I know. But you dreamed about studying overseas. You wanted to see the world. And I want you to fulfill your dreams. I love how excited you get when you talk about being a newscaster. Now you are back here in Chiba where you can’t have that.”

Sho smiled softly and carefully brushed away the few tears on Aiba’s cheeks with his thumb.

“Masaki. I can still do all this. I’m going to study in Tokyo and there are some great news programs that I can be a part of. Actually, this morning I got an offer to do an internship at News Zero. My dreams are coming true. Maybe not the dream of working in a foreign country, but that’s okay.”

“News Zero? Wow, Sho-chan! You talked about working for them when we were still kids and now it’s happening. I’m so proud of you!” Aiba let go of Sho’s hand and embraced his boyfriend who happily hugged him back.

When they separated and went back to their previous position, Aiba cleared his throat before talking again.

“Ne, Sho-chan, do you remember when we were kids and talked about how we imagine how our lives would turn out? You wanted to become a famous newscaster and I wanted to work in a zoo. We would live next to each other with our wives and kids.” A giggle escaped Aiba’s lips and Sho couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Yeah. Looks like not all of it will come true. We might get our dream jobs, but there will be no wives or kids.”

Aiba, even though he was comfortable resting against Sho’s shoulder, sat up and took Sho’s hands in his.

“You’re right about the wives. But not about the kids.”

Sho frowned, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”

A sheepish grin appeared on Aiba’s face and he took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Wha- what?” Sho blinked a few times, staring at his friend with a disbelieving look on his face. “Ca- can you say that again?”

Slightly insecure because of this reaction, Aiba’s grin vanished. “I- I’m pregnant. 3 months already, but I just found out this morning when I had a normal check-up.”

Now Sho started smiling. The biggest smile Aiba had ever seen on his boyfriend’s face. “I can’t believe it! We’re going to be parents. I love you Masaki. I love you so much.”  
He leaned forward and gave Aiba a few small kisses on the lips before hugging him tightly.

 

~6 months later~

 

“Tadaima~.” Sho entered the apartment he and Aiba were living in, taking off his shoes and peaked in the kitchen. No Aiba. Neither in the living room. 

“Masaki? I’m home! Where are you?” He went up the stairs, assuming to find his boyfriend in the bedroom.

“Sho-chan! Here~!” Aiba, who was now visibly pregnant, sat in front of their bed surrounded by a lot of boxes.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Sho placed a kiss on Aiba’s head, then sat down next to him and caressed Aiba’s baby belly for a moment.

“Okaeri.” Aiba smiled his usual bright smile and pointed at the boxes. “My mom brought these over. Toys, clothes. All from when I was a kid. I thought it would be nice to use some for our baby.”

Sho picked up a black dog plushie and grinned. “Look, your favorite plushie! I remember you took it with you all the time.” Sho nuzzled the plushie in Aiba’s neck, making him laugh.

“Yeah, I really loved that one.”

“We should definitely keep it. I’m sure our little one would love it.” Sho placed the plushie on the bed, reaching into the box again.

“Ah, Sho-chan, look!” Aiba pulled a small green sweater out of the box in front of him. “I totally forgot I kept this sweater.” 

Sho tilted his head and looked questioningly at his friend. “Is it special to you?”

A pout appeared on Aiba’s face. “You don’t remember? You gave it to me as a present on my, uh, 7th or 8th birthday. I loved it so much. When my mom thought about giving it away because I got too big for it, I insisted on keeping it.”

“I do remember now! Even back then I thought green suits you well.” Sho smiled, gave Aiba a kiss on his pouting lips and then took the sweater from him. “It makes me so happy you kept it all these years. Hey, how about we keep it for the baby? I’m sure it will suit it too.”

The smile on Aiba’s face was enough of an answer for Sho, so he laid the sweater on top of the plushie and got up. “Are you hungry? How about yakiniku?”

“Yeah, I’m so hun- ouch.” Aiba had tried to get up by himself, but suddenly grimaced.

“Masaki? What’s wrong?” Sho was back at his side in a second, helping his pregnant boyfriend sitting down on the bed.

“It feels weird. So tensed.”

“O- Okay, let’s go to the hospital. The doctor planned the C-section for next week, but I’m not sure if this could’ve been a contraction. I don’t want anything happen to you or our baby.”

“You’re right.” Aiba pressed his lips together, trying to stay as calm as possible. “My bag is downstairs. I already packed it, just in case.”

 

During the ride Aiba called his doctor and explained what had happened. When they arrived at the hospital the doctor and a nurse were already waiting for them.

After a short check-up, the doctor confirmed Sho’s assumption.

“You were right, Sakurai-san, it was indeed a small contraction. That’s why we’re going to do the C-section now.”

Slightly scared Aiba turned his head towards Sho who smiled reassuring and took Aiba’s hand. “It will be okay, Masaki. Everything will be fine.”

“I’m sorry Sakurai-san, but you have to wait here. It won’t take long.” The doctor gave the nurse a nod and she left to get everything prepared.

“Sho-chan… can you call my parents?”

“Of course. We will all be here when our baby is born.” Sho caressed Aiba’s cheek, while walking next to him to the operation room. “I love you Masaki.”

“I love you too Sho-chan.”

When they arrived at the doors to the operation room and Sho wasn’t allowed to come with Aiba any further, he leaned down and gave Aiba a peck on the lips.

“Everything will be okay.”

 

About an hour later, Sho and Aiba’s parents were waiting in the hospital corridor, the doors opened again.

Sho jumped off his chair and looked expectedly but also a bit nervous at the doctor. The latter smiled and nodded. “Everything went fine. Congratulations, Sakurai-san.”  
Tears fell from Sho’s eyes and he hugged Aiba’s mom who was standing next to him.

“I’m so glad. Can I- can I see Masaki and the baby?” He asked when he faced the doctor again.

“Of course. Aiba-san is already in his room and the nurse is bringing your baby there too right now.”

Sho nodded and then made his way to the room. Aiba’s parents stayed back when they arrived in front of the door.

“You go in first. We will wait.” Aiba’s mom smiled lovingly at her son-in-law and Aiba’s father gave Sho a nod.

“Thank you.”

 

Slowly Sho opened the door and closed it behind him again as quietly as possible. Aiba hadn’t noticed Sho yet, so the man just stood there looking at Aiba who was holding a little bundle in his arms.

After a moment Aiba looked up and the brightest smile appeared on his face. “Sho-chan.”

Sho smiled back and then carefully sat down on the edge of the bed next to Aiba. He put his arm around Aiba’s shoulders and then looked at the baby in awe.

“So tiny.” He whispered, carefully touching the baby’s cheeks.

“She is.” Aiba answered, leaning his head against Sho.

“Sh-she? It’s a girl?”

“Yes. We have a daughter, Sho-chan.”

Slowly Sho turned his eyes away from the baby and pressed a kiss on Aiba’s head. “I’m so happy. This is such a miracle. Thank you Masaki.”

Aiba sniffed a few times, before looking up at Sho. “Me too, Sho-chan. But, ne, we still need a name for her.”

“Ah, you’re right. You know, a while ago I thought about a few names for boys and girls. And there’s one name I really like. And it fits today.”

“It fits today? What do you mean by that?” Aiba frowned slightly and caressed his daughter’s head.

“Look outside.” Sho leaned back a bit so Aiba could see the window. “It’s snowing. And I think ‘Yuki’ is a really pretty name.”

Looking at the baby and then at Sho, Aiba smiled. “I think it’s a great name for her.”

Sho smiled back, then leaned down and pressed his lips on Aiba’s.

 

~END~


End file.
